


Не пара

by Eltera1103



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: Порой в метках нет необходимости – иногда нужно просто любить.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Не пара

**Author's Note:**

> бета Crazy Ghost

Брок Рамлоу был невыносим. Стив не мог припомнить, чтобы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь настолько глубоко пролезал ему под кожу, доставал, казалось, до самого нутра, затрагивал каждое нервное окончание в теле, вплавлялся в мысли с такой беззастенчивой наглостью.

Выбивал из-под ног опору, заставляя сомневаться во всем сразу, подтачивал уверенность в собственных умозаключениях. Вынуждал... колебаться, изводиться вопросами, которых Стив всю жизнь счастливо избегал, всегда прямолинейный и решительный.

А что, если?..

Может быть, все-таки?..

Иногда Стиву с несвойственной для него мечтательностью даже думалось, что вся его жизнь плавно (ну, если так можно сказать про опасный эксперимент, войну и несколько десятков лет заморозки) подводила его именно к этому – к Рамлоу.

Иначе зачем было вообще сталкивать их на одном пространстве, к чему было все то, что Стив чувствовал, просто глядя на него? Ведь не могло быть, что та жгучая жажда обладания, та кислотно-едкая ревность просто-напросто нашли себе первый попавшийся объект для приложения.

Да Стив даже не знал, что способен на такую лавину всепоглощающих яростных чувств. Он всегда считал себя холодным и пустым – потому что в мире, где у всех были метки, он оказался единственной... выбраковкой. Ущербным, не предназначенным никому.

Человеком без метки.

Никто не должен был любить его, делить с ним жизнь, быть единым целым. Нигде в мире не было того, кто был бы только его, кто понимал бы его с полуслова и полувзгляда.

Конечно, метка не решала всех проблем, и иногда (правда, слишком редко) разногласия между вроде как партнерами пересиливали пресловутую «предназначенность» – разница в положении, да мало ли что еще могло встать между людьми, воспитывавшимися каждый в своих условиях и обраставшими своими привычками и образом мышления.

В первое время Стив жадно пытался найти доказательства того, что ему повезло родиться без метки.

Например, Баки, его лучший друг и брат, пусть и не по крови, всегда считал метки проклятием. Потому что видел, что они делают с людьми, которых сводят вместе. Видел, как плакала его мать, когда отец, в очередной раз перебравший с выпивкой, распускал руки.

Стив знал, что Баки, старший из троих детей, постоянно просил, почти умолял мать уйти от отца. Клялся, что сможет сам прокормить семью, все сделает, лишь бы сестры не становились свидетелями семейных ссор.

Но его мать в ответ только печально улыбалась и говорила:

– Да куда я от него, малыш? Он – мой, видно, так на роду написано.

Баки после очередного такого разговора замыкался в себе и угрюмо молчал, о чем-то напряженно раздумывая. Размышления в итоге довели его до того, что однажды он попросту забил метку поверх черным пятном татуировки, откровенно показывая, что не будет искать пару, ориентируясь на какое-то там пресловутое предназначение.

Его мать пришла в тот же вечер к маме Стива – и Стив половину ночи, периодически пытаясь прятать голову под подушку, лишь бы зажать уши, слушал ее сдавленные рыдания и досадливые, отчаянные проклятия. Проклинала она и себя, и мужа, показавших сыну такой пример, что он наверняка раз и навсегда отрезал себе возможность найти ту самую, истинную, пару.

Мама Стива, впрочем, тогда тоже плакала, но Стив подозревал, что не только из-за того, что Баки, которого она хорошо знала и любила, сделал с собой – у ее-то собственного ребенка возможности не было изначально.

Пожалуй, никто, кроме Баки, не знал о том, каким на самом деле Стив был... дефектным. Все ровесники, не скрывавшие метки, глумливо предполагали, что у слабака и неудачника Роджерса наверняка инициалы пары (одна буква, точнее, означающая что угодно: имя, фамилию, второе имя, иногда даже прозвище, если человек себя четко ассоциировал с ним) на заднице – на нее вряд ли кто покусится.

Стив был бы рад и такому, но...

– Если бы мог, я бы тебе свою отдал, Стиви, – терпеливо выслушивая в который раз его сетования, говорил Баки. – Не подходи пока, дай докурить.

Стив послушно отступал от него на несколько шагов, чтобы горький сигаретный дым не вызвал очередной приступ астмы, и думал о том, как причудливо складывалась жизнь. У него метки не было, но он ее страшно хотел, не желая быть ущербным и обреченным на одиночество неудачником, а у Баки метка была, но он предпочел бы от нее избавиться насовсем.

– Ну, давай, ной, – разрешал Баки, подошвой ботинка придавливая окурок, и смеялся, получив тычок в бок.

– Чему я вообще удивляюсь, – бурчал Стив с досадой. – Просто... посмотри на это, кому в здравом уме придет в голову обречь кого-нибудь на меня?

Баки, непривычно серьезный, легко лохматил ему волосы и коротко прижимал его лбом к своему плечу, давая такую необходимую поддержку.

– Меня же обрекли, – фыркал он тут же, чуть разряжая обстановку.

Стив был очень благодарен судьбе хотя бы за то, что у него всегда был Баки, и, когда того забрали на фронт, совсем отчаялся, оставшись в одиночестве.

И он страшно боялся за Баки, который рвался убраться подальше из становящегося все более негостеприимным дома с таким упорством, будто не собирался возвращаться. А Стив не подходил даже для того, чтобы не слишком героически сдохнуть на поле боя. Он оказался лишним и здесь, а где-то там, на фронте, был Баки, разочарованный жизнью, не веривший в судьбу и в семью, и некому было его поддержать.

Эксперимент Эрскина показался Стиву шансом – пусть призрачным, но все-таки. Конечно же, глупо было давать метку тому, кто может назавтра помереть от обострения очередной болячки. Но если он будет другим – сильным, мощным, живучим, – все, разумеется, изменится.

Не изменилось.

Вечером после эксперимента, оставшись наконец в одиночестве, Стив долго и упорно оглядывал свое изрядно увеличившееся и обросшее мускулами тело, но его кожа по-прежнему была предательски чистой. Ни следа, ни намека на то, что хотя бы сейчас, кое-как выжив после опасного заигрывания с природой, он стал достоин кого-нибудь.

Как и подростки в школе, все в его окружении дружно решили, что метка у него на таком месте, которое в приличном обществе не показывают. Вот только если раньше никто особенно не жаждал на это самое место посмотреть, то теперь ситуация в корне изменилась, и вокруг Стива вились те, на чьих метках отчетливо проступали «С», «Г» или «Р».

Несколько раз Стив, подумав, что, может быть, этих жаждущих добиться его расположения тянет к нему не просто так – мало ли, вдруг кто-то из них окажется его парой, и тогда метка, откликнувшись, проявится и у него? – пользовался их этим самым расположением, дальновидно, как оказалось, пряча под покровом темноты свой дефект. Мучительно пытался почувствовать хоть что-нибудь внутри, связь, тепло, единение, а не только приятное и безликое физическое удовольствие, но... Все было напрасно.

После очередного не закончившегося ничем свидания Стив почувствовал себя пустым и несчастным. Будто вывалявшимся в грязи, уродом, который осквернял нормальных чистых людей собой. 

Когда его, суперсолдата, вообще-то созданного для войны, не допустили на фронт, он даже не особенно удивился, подавленный и отчаявшийся окончательно. Ущербный неудачник без метки – только цирковой обезьяной ему и быть, уж точно не эталоном бойца и примером для всех остальных.

Вырвался из душной депрессивной меланхолии Стив только тогда, когда узнал о том, что Баки попал в плен. В конце концов, отчасти из-за него он рвался на фронт, но эгоистично забыл об этом, погрузившись в свои идиотские переживания.

Вскоре чудом переживший плен Баки снова был с ним.

– Кого еще теперь на кого обрекли, мелочь, – фыркнул он, привычно прижимая его голову к своему плечу, и впервые для этого Стиву пришлось наклониться.

Рядом с Баки, единственным оставшимся у него близким человеком, тоска, глодавшая кости, чуть поутихла. Да и жизнь своеобразно, но стала налаживаться. Стив был не один, его наконец допустили до того, для чего создавали – до войны.

Тогда же он впервые подумал о том, что, может быть, именно в этом и заключалась цель его жизни. Не зря ведь, в конце концов, он пережил опасный эксперимент. Не зря у него просто не было метки. Возможно, Стив и не должен был обзаводиться семьей, не должен был даже потенциально иметь того, кто мог сбить его с пути, отвлечь от миссии, от которой зависели жизни тысяч и сотен тысяч людей.

Но иногда, когда он видел парочки, умудрявшиеся находить друг друга прямо на фронте, эта уверенность давала трещину, и Стив, как и всегда, шел к Баки. Тот не поменял своего мнения относительно меток, но выслушивал его с прежней внимательностью, хотя, наверное, не разделял его переживаний ну никак.

Теперь, пока он «ныл», они курили вместе, и однажды Баки выдал, затушив сигарету о ствол дерева:

– Ну забей себе какое-нибудь место, как я, Стиви. Пафосно говори всем, что ты выше дурацкой судьбы. Или набей метку. Выбери понравившуюся красотку с подходящими тебе инициалами и вперед, – он выразительно поиграл бровями.

Стив, не дожидаясь, пока Баки потянется к нему, ткнулся ему в плечо лбом сам, привычно успокаиваясь от ощущения его твердых пальцев в своих волосах.

Идею он тогда отмел, как идиотскую – это не говоря уже о неэтичности выбора «красотки» и последующей лжи.

А неделю спустя Баки погиб.

Единственный близкий ему человек, его единственная семья. Тот, кто всегда был рядом. Тот, кто понимал его так, как и пресловутый истинный бы, наверное, не смог.

Набивая себе на внутренней стороне плеча, на том же месте, где у Баки было черное пятно татуировки, букву «Б», Стив с глухой отчаянной тоской думал о том, что это даже символично.

Баки шутил, что его обрекли на него, Стива.

И Стив в конце концов загнал его в могилу.

Именно тогда он в полной мере осознал, что это значит – быть беспросветно одиноким. Никому не нужным. Никто не переживал за него, никому не было интересно, что у него на душе. И так будет всегда – теперь уж точно, когда единственный человек, которому было не все равно, мертв.

Неудивительно, наверное, что Стив и сам долго не протянул после случившегося с Баки – они двое были лишними в этом мире, людьми без опоры. И никакая великая цель не могла перевесить это ощущение кромешной пустоты в душе.

Пробуждение в новом времени – в будущем, кто бы мог подумать? – не принесло ничего глобально нового. Стив, как и тогда, после эксперимента, долго разглядывал себя, но метка у него по-прежнему была одна-единственная. Фальшивая. Он смутно надеялся, что, может быть, хотя бы теперь появились люди без меток помимо него, но о подобных случаях никто не слышал.

Стив по-прежнему был ущербным.

А еще через какое-то время он узнал, что Баки ухитрился помочь ему даже после смерти – потому что, оказывается, все вообразили, что они с ним были истинными, но тщательно скрывали этот факт: однополые отношения, сколь ни прикрывайся меткой, в то время были недопустимы.

С этой точки зрения и скрытность самого Стива (и его отчаянные попытки рухнуть в другие отношения), и забитая черным пятном татуировки метка Баки играли совсем другими красками. Делали его... нормальным. Таким же, как все. Да, потерявшим своего партнера, несчастным и одиноким, но... нормальным.

Честно говоря, Стив даже обрадовался такому развитию событий. Он мог больше не считать себя ущербным. Никого не удивит, что он не заводит отношений – терявшие пару редко встречали кого-то еще, вымороженные до самого сердца исчезновением истинного.

Стив наконец имел возможность просто жить, не оглядываясь на чужое мнение, не боясь, что все узнают, какой он неправильный.

Душа у него наконец была спокойна. Ненадолго, впрочем, потому что этот короткий период штиля оказался затишьем перед бурей.

Если бы у Стива спросили, когда и как все это началось – он бы вряд ли смог ответить. Оно просто... случилось, накрыло его волной неконтролируемого, бешеного желания, даже близко не сравнимого с тем, что он испытывал раньше к тем, кто надеялся найти в нем пару.

Брок Рамлоу был невыносим.

С первой же встречи он будто подцепил его крюком, вонзив его под ребра, вспорол Стиву грудину и бесцеремонно влез внутрь, заполняя стылую одинокую пустоту всем тем, что он никогда и не надеялся ощутить.

Влечение. Желание. Ревность. Острое, колкое собственническое чувство. Громогласное «мое», бившееся в висках. Восхищение. Восторженное любование. Гордость.

Все эти чувства вгрызлись в Стива с такой силой, что на короткое счастливое время он даже позволил себе... надеяться. Воображать, что, конечно же, у него не было метки – если его пара даже не родилась во времена его «молодости». Но вот теперь, когда они наконец встретились, совпали друг с другом, ведь не может быть, чтобы...

А что, если?..

Может быть, все-таки?..

Потому что Стив просто впервые пожал его ладонь – крепкую, твердую, чуть мозолистую, – а все внутри у него гулко, тяжело затрепетало, словно чужое прикосновение врывалось в каждую клеточку тела, раскалывало тот мертвый ороговевший слой, который Стив упорно взращивал в себе, чтобы жить без боли, не мучиться, не думать.

Раз разрушенный, этот слой наотрез отказывался возвращаться. Просто не успевал нарасти обратно, потому что Рамлоу всегда был поблизости, живой, подвижный, до безобразия тактильный. Красивый, сильный, смешливый и надежный. Свой.

Впервые наткнувшись на это слово в своей голове, Стив испугался, похолодел от ужаса, от собственной... нездоровости. Уж кто-кто, а он точно знал, что Брок не мог быть его.

У Рамлоу, в отличие от него, метка была, он был нормальным, предназначенным кому-то, где-то на земле ходила его пара, сколько бы он сам ни утверждал, что плевать хотел на всю эту мистическую ерунду.

Не раз и не два Стив порывался попросить заменить ему группу огневой поддержки, обезопасить и себя, и Брока от своей фанатичной жажды обладания. А потом он представлял, как лишится и той малости, что позволял себе.

Представлял, что после очередного задания Брок будет подсаживаться к кому-нибудь другому, чуть раскидывая в стороны ноги, прижиматься бедром к чужому бедру и, щуря темные выразительные глаза, не ему привычно говорить:

– Ну, вроде неплохо отработали, да?

И кто-то другой будет ощущать рядом с собой теплый жар его твердого тела, глобальную, приятную надежность, наполнявшую спокойным умиротворением.

От таких мыслей Стив неизменно зверел, чувствуя себя пульсирующим ярко-алым комком нервов, оголенных, горячих, реагирующих на одного-единственного человека рядом.

Человека, который даже не подозревал, в какой опасности находится, иначе не вел бы себя так безрассудно. Не пытался бы общаться, касаться его, звать его куда-то, не смотрел бы так – с острой заинтересованностью.

Если бы Рамлоу знал, что Стив порой готов был выгрызть с него зубами метку, лишь бы не дать кому-нибудь другому присвоить его себе, он бы наверняка сбежал на другой конец земного шара.

Но он не знал. Никто не знал, кроме самого Стива, ощущавшего разъедающую внутренности неудовлетворенность каждый день, каждый час, каждую минуту своей жизни.

Брок не знал, а потому подставлялся, легкомысленно и беспечно. Будто не ощущал опасности, будто его почти звериная интуиция, дававшая порой фору даже чутью модифицированного Стива, причудливо сбоила, не воспринимала его присутствие рядом как угрозу.

И так же, как сбоила интуиция Рамлоу, сбоил самоконтроль Стива. Он самому себе напоминал наркомана или алкоголика, который каждый новый день находил себе оправдания.

«Ну сегодня можно, я ведь вчера его не видел».

«Послезавтра я уезжаю на неделю, так что можно пойти сегодня».

«Там будет много других людей, мы будем в компании».

«Мы же коллеги, это нормально – видеться вне работы».

«Я только посижу в сторонке».

«Он не мой, я это знаю».

«Я только посмотрю».

Уступки рождали вседозволенность, расшатывали рамки, которые Стив установил для себя, пытаясь уберечь Брока от своих запретных, ненормальных, неправильных чувств. И они, будто вода, просачивающаяся сквозь маленькую, едва заметную трещинку в плотине, периодически прорывались наружу – словами, жестами, действиями.

Однажды, после третьего или четвертого задания – чертовски сложного, к слову, – они со всем отрядом завалились в ближайший бар, и кому-то в итоге пришло в голову проверить, действительно ли Стив настолько сильнее обычного человека. Вообще-то, можно было легко отказаться, на миссиях, в конце концов, все было и без того понятно, но усталая расслабленность в знакомой компании, приятная общность, которую он в последний раз ощущал на войне, сделали свое дело.

На время Стиву показалось даже, что он снова вернулся в прошлое, в ту безумную и опасную, конечно, пору, но... Тогда рядом с ним были его люди и Баки, делавший все проблемы незначительными и легко решаемыми. И они все вот так же дурачились в редкие спокойные вечера, устраивая глупые соревнования.

Пожалуй, впервые за долгое время тревожность, безостановочно царапавшая нервы, улеглась, и Стив с азартной веселостью включился в предложенную проверку его сил, без особого труда «унижая» в армрестлинге весь отряд. Брок, наблюдая за ним с выражением теплой насмешливости в темных глазах, цедил неподалеку коньяк, периодически вворачивая настолько потрясающие по своей двусмысленности комментарии, что непонятно было, кого именно он поддерживал: хвалил Стива или сочувствовал своим людям.

От его взгляда, физически ощутимого, приятно-тяжелого, Стива продирало мурашками от загривка до копчика. Иррационально хотелось, как говорил когда-то Баки, «распушить перья», привлечь, заинтересовать, показать себя – словно недостаточно было того, что события в этот вечер почему-то крутились вокруг него.

Это было бессмысленно и глупо – жаждать внимания, зная, что ничего за этим не последует. Действие ради действия, но, черт подери, как же было приятно ощущать на себе взгляд, вскользь касаться чужих пальцев, когда Брок передавал ему новую порцию выпивки и говорил:

– Ничего, вот сейчас подпоим и победим. Если бабла хватит... Серьезно, Роджерс, сколько ты можешь выпить?

Стив в ответ залпом опрокидывал стакан, в нарушение всех правил приличия заполненный до краев, и невозмутимо прижимал к столу ладонь очередного решившего попытать удачу страдальца.

Наверное, Стив все-таки перебрал с выпивкой, хоть и не чувствовал себя хоть сколько-нибудь нетрезвым – ничем другим было не объяснить тот факт, что он попросту не успел среагировать, когда за стол перед ним сел Брок. Нет, Стив, конечно, даже предательски дернулся, вздрогнул, запоздало понимая, что все – пора было заканчивать с представлениями, – но Рамлоу уже крепко перехватил его за руку, сжимая ее в своей руке.

Жар его ладони, казалось, плеснулся сразу в кровь, минуя кожу, разнесся по всему телу колким предвкушением, до того острым, что на мгновение Стива ослепило, оглушило им и показалось даже, что все – он сдался. Наверняка он уже перетащил Брока к себе на колени прямо через стол, схватил крепко, алчно облапал его всего, задыхаясь от жадности, упиваясь пламенным теплом сильного красивого тела.

Проклятье.

Брок ведь сам говорил, что ему плевать на метки. Он бы согласился – хотя бы раз. Он хотел, Стив точно знал, чувствовал его заинтересованность. Одна ночь, день, да хоть час.

Один раз.

А что, если?..

Может быть, все-таки?..

Стив вынырнул из топкого болота собственных мыслей как раз тогда, когда его рука едва не встретилась со столом. Все вокруг изумленно притихли, но он успел напрячь непозволительно расслабившиеся мышцы, перехватывая контроль над ситуацией.

– На командирскую красоту засмотрелся, что ли? – крикнул кто-то из собравшихся под дружный хохот остальных.

Брок, смешно наморщив нос, встряхнул руку и отсалютовал Стиву бокалом, признавая поражение.

Эта обычная, вообще-то, фраза ледяным комом ухнула куда-то вниз, осела в желудке, промораживая насквозь. Попала в цель, в десятку, в яблочко, потому что – да. Засмотрелся. Потерялся в его чуть блестевших от выпитого алкоголя глазах, зацепился за влажные, красиво очерченные губы, растворился в его запахе. Опьянел от близости, нарушил собственноручно установленное правило.

И сразу следом нарушил еще одно, раздосадованный своей слабостью, своей неуемной эгоистичной жаждой.

– Подумал, для авторитета не очень правильно нагибать Рамлоу через секунду, – брякнул Стив, не подумав.

Эту глупую пошлую чушь встретили одобрительным улюлюканьем и новым взрывом хохота, но он едва ли сумел зафиксировать это краем уха. Брок, откинувшись на спинку дивана, посмотрел на него потяжелевшим взглядом, обманчиво-расслабленный, дышащий чуть быстрее обычного, и на крепкой шее у него, в ямочке над выступающими ключицами, билась венка, так и просившаяся на язык.

Но Стив не имел на это права. Не должен был становиться между Броком и его парой, не должен был привязывать его к себе, заведомо зная, что не сможет дать ему то, что давало людям истинное партнерство.

Фальшивая метка от этих мыслей тогда начала зудеть, и Стив почесал ее через одежду, стараясь не думать о том, почему в этот момент глаза у Брока будто подернулись изморозью.

В современном мире, оказывается, многие не верили в метки. Кто-то никогда не находил свою пару, кто-то ее терял, кто-то из чувства противоречия отказывался признавать, что все уже решено за него. Кто-то, как когда-то Баки, забивал метку поверх татуировкой, особо одаренные вырезали ее с кожи, бешеные деньги отдавая за операцию.

Рамлоу, как бы ни уверял, что плевать хотел на метки, со своей ничего не сделал. Когда Стив впервые увидел его в раздевалке, без одежды, красивого, смуглокожего, он сначала решил, что у Брока, как и у него самого, был изъян. Изъян, делавший Брока подходящим ему, Стиву, делавший их парой, пусть и не в привычном смысле этого слова. И лишь чуть позже, своим жадным разглядыванием нарушая все возможные правила приличия, он ее увидел и едва не расхохотался над иронией судьбы.

Потому что метка у Брока оказалась на том же месте, на котором Стив набил свою – на внутренней стороне плеча, незаметная случайному взгляду, она терялась за крупными изгибами рельефных мышц. Метка была странной – нечеткой, почти невидимой на коже, – но буква, хоть и с трудом, все-таки читалась. Аккуратная, невесомым росчерком осевшая на теле «С».

– Ну, смотри, Кэп, – сказал Рамлоу ему однажды после задания, привычно усаживаясь рядом и прижимаясь своим бедром к его. – Она находится в такой жопе, что нормально не разглядишь, пока шею не вывернешь. И нечитабельная нихрена. Из этого я делаю логичный вывод, что она мне не нужна и нефиг на нее полагаться.

А что, если?..

Может быть, все-таки?..

Брок был близко, так близко, и говорил как раз то, что Стив всегда, всю свою жизнь, хотел услышать, будто нутром чувствовал, понимал его, и так легко было поддаться, позволить им двоим сделать вид, что они верят в это, но...

Стив читал личное дело Брока Рамлоу, в котором помимо общей информации были собраны и сведения о тех, с кем он когда-либо «контактировал». Обычная служебная проверка, чтобы избежать конфликта интересов или не допустить к работе на секретном объекте связанного не с теми людьми агента.

Одиннадцать более-менее серьезных романов. Восемь человек из этих одиннадцати в инициалах имели букву «С». Семьдесят три процента. Многовато для того, кому было наплевать на предназначение.

Стив вновь привычно потер пальцами место, где жгла его огнем, словно пыталась показать всем и каждому, что он лгун, подлец, ненормальный, фальшивая метка. Брок, проводив хмурым взглядом его жест, сунул руки в карманы, закрыл глаза и нахохлился, будто птица на морозе, не сказав ему больше ни слова.

Каждый раз, когда к Рамлоу за обедом подсаживались очередные Стелла, Саймон или даже Терри Прачетт по прозвищу Стоун, Стив леденел от ярости. В кровь жарко плескалось бешенство, по венам кислотой растекалась ревность, едкая и болезненная оттого, что нельзя было ей поддаться. 

Нельзя было встать, подойти к столику и дернуть Рамлоу на себя, заявляя на него права. Те самые, которых у Стива нет и не могло быть, как бы ему ни хотелось обратного.

Каждый раз, когда эта проклятая Стелла, рассказывавшая о своей недавней командировке, перебрасывала длинные светлые волосы через плечо, наверняка обдавая сидевшего рядом с ней Брока волной своего запаха, и укладывала тонкую изящную ладонь на столик – совсем рядом с... его рукой, крупной, мускулистой, перевитой венами, – у Стива вдоль позвоночника прокатывалась волна колючего жара, сворачивалась в животе и трепетала там, как чертова гремучая змея своей погремушкой.

Стив буквально физически чувствовал, как крошится, разваливается на кусочки его убежденность в том, что он не должен приближаться к Броку. Ревность, едкая и подлая, постоянно, беспрестанно нашептывала ему, что никто из них не был его достоин. Сам Стив тоже не был, конечно, он вообще был... никем, невидимкой в этом мире, завязанном под метки, но он хотя бы искренне, безусловно желал его. Хотел сделать Брока счастливым, выплеснуть на него всю ту нереализованную нежность, страстность, которую долгие годы приходилось хоронить в себе, зная, что никому она никогда не понадобится.

Неудивительно, наверное, что в итоге он не выдержал и поддался напору чувств. Подошел к чертовому столику – Рамлоу, будто следил за ним, моментально подобрался, чуть сощурился, глядя со странной выжидательностью – и, хотя страшно хотел просто схватить Брока и недвусмысленно показать всем вокруг, что ловить здесь нечего, вполне миролюбиво попросил его закончить перерыв пораньше и помочь ему кое с чем.

– Кое с чем, – хрипло повторил Рамлоу, приподнимая бровь, и Стива снова окатило жаром, хлестнуло возбуждением, от которого глубоко в теле зародилась дрожь, превращая мышцы в желе. – Ну, пойдем, посмотрим на это твое «кое-что», – голос у него был привычно спокойным, но во взгляд плеснулась масляная тяжесть желания, хищная предвкушающая внимательность, от которой его движения приобрели опасную мягкую вкрадчивость.

Вообще-то, это Стив должен был провожать его до собственного кабинета, но по факту вышло ровно наоборот. Завороженный томной плавностью чужого шага и почти нарочитой расслабленностью, он плелся за Броком, как оголодавший зверь на запах крови, ощущая, как вязко собирается во рту слюна, как сводит скулы от одной только мысли о том, каково это – прикоснуться к желанному телу, наслаждаясь его податливой отзывчивостью, обоюдностью желания.

У Стива, когда он разблокировал дверь своего кабинета, даже почти не дрожали руки. Этим примером выдержки, наверное, даже можно было бы гордиться, если бы через несколько секунд он не вжимал в эту самую дверь Рамлоу, навалившись на него всем весом своего тела.

– Проклятье, – охнул Брок, из которого удар спиной выбил дух, и вцепился в него крепко, схватил за волосы, притягивая к себе.

Стив – наконец-то, черт подери! – впился поцелуем в податливо, покорно раскрытые для него губы, пьянея только осознанием: впервые в жизни он целовал того, кого действительно хотел, хотел сам, искренне. И ему отвечали с тем же болезненным напором, щедро делились вкусом, лаской, откликом – всем тем, что, по-хорошему, не принадлежало Стиву.

Наверное, Брок был прав. Иначе, как проклятием, было не назвать ту безумную, бешеную жажду прикосновений, ничуть не утихающую оттого, что они ей поддались. У Стива болели искусанные, едва ли не счесанные колючей щетиной губы, хватка пальцев в его волосах стала совсем уж сильной, но притормозить даже на секунду не получалось.

Стив ощущал себя оборванцем, которого подвели к шведскому столу, заранее предупредив, что ничего с собой унести будет нельзя. И голод вкупе с алчной надеждой наесться впрок, вобрать в себя все с запасом туманили мысли.

Глушили голос разума, робко подсказывавшего, что он сейчас делает только хуже. Едва только Стив пытался остановиться, как промелькнувший между припухших ярких губ язык, тихий гортанный стон, доверчиво подставленная под поцелуи шея и мягкое, почти невесомое, в противовес недавней хватке в волосах, поглаживание по плечам и спине по новой разжигали сладко-горькое желание.

А что, если?..

Может быть, все-таки?..

Фальшивая метка царапнула короткой вспышкой щекотки – будто по ней пробежалось какое-нибудь мерзкое насекомое, – в очередной раз напоминая о том, что Стив не имеет права ломать Броку жизнь.

Особенно теперь, когда он точно знал, что малейший контакт с ним будил такую лютую жажду вцепиться и не отпускать. Когда он знал, что «один раз» не получится, что, вольно или невольно, но Стив, как ядовитый ручеек, вольется в реку чужой жизни, отравляя ее собой.

– Прошу прощения, – едва совладав с голосом, с трудом выговорил Стив, пятясь от ошалело моргавшего Брока, изумленного, конечно же, этим внезапным разворотом на сто восемьдесят градусов. – Я не должен был, – он обошел стол, выставляя его преградой между ними, и с привычной уже тоской тронул пальцами внутреннюю сторону плеча.

Брок медленно облизал губы, повел шеей и с силой взлохматил волосы на затылке обеими руками. Взъерошенный, растерянный, он выглядел таким выбитым из колеи, что Стива снова захлестнуло стыдом.

– Послушай, я... Я понимаю, что... ты его любил, – вдруг сказал Рамлоу, неуютно переступив с ноги на ногу.

Стив, вспомнив, как еще минуту назад он крепко сжимал его этими самыми ногами, вновь почувствовал, как наяву, теплую тяжесть его бедер в своих ладонях, упругий жар тела, крепко притиснутого к его собственному, ощущая, что влечение, раньше тлевшее угольком, теперь полыхало вовсю, яростно ревело. Не собираясь, познав желанный вкус и желанную близость, довольствоваться малым.

– Любил, – признал Стив, прикрывая глаза.

Если бы Баки, его единственная семья, был здесь, он бы, конечно, помог ему, как помогал всегда.

Как же Стив устал от... всего. От борьбы с самим собой, от собственной ущербности, да даже от Брока, который, будто не понимая, что делает, упорно пытался обжечься об него, уколоться, причинить себе ненужную боль.

– Может, я и не твоя пара, Стив, – добавил вдруг наблюдавший за ним Рамлоу тоном, по которому сразу было понятно – говорит просто так, не надеясь ни на что, заранее смиряясь с тем, что его не услышат. – Мне вообще плевать на эти ебаные метки, жить-то не с ними, а с людьми, но раз уж тебя так на них зациклило... Ты не думал, что ты – моя? Слишком многое совпадает, в конце концов, место, твое имя.

Конечно же, Стив думал.

Порой позволял себе помечтать, что этим «С» все-таки мог оказаться он. Что, может быть, стоит попробовать, вдруг вот прямо сейчас, когда он уже отчаялся, его собственная метка все-таки проявится, откликнется – именно на Брока, на того, кого Стив жаждал до боли в груди.

Но было глупо на это рассчитывать. Он, Стив, родился пустышкой, не получив даже такой нечеткой, едва видной метки, какая была у Брока.

– Прошу прощения, – повторил он, усилием воли поднимая взгляд на враз оледеневшего, застывшего, будто каменное изваяние, Рамлоу. – Это больше не повторится.

Пообещать было сложно, но выполнить обещание оказалось еще сложнее. Настолько, что сделать этого, разумеется, не получилось.

У него даже было оправдание – да, Стив все еще, как зависимый человек, искал объяснения собственным поступкам – он испугался. Настолько, что ужас от только чудом не состоявшейся потери напрочь заглушил голос разума, давая место недоверчивой радости.

И этим замечательно можно было оправдать свое поведение, когда он вместе с Рамлоу и Роллинзом, которых прикрывал, оказался в том проулке, подальше от посторонних глаз.

Брок, дезориентированный, хоть и был в сознании, но ни черта, судя по расфокусированному взгляду, не соображал. На виске у него поблескивала кровь, лицо было покрыто грязью, ноги подкашивались, но он, черт возьми, был жив, Стив не потерял его, хотя мог.

Это страшное «мог» сплеталось со счастливым «не случилось», и Стив, обхватив лицо Брока затянутыми в перчатки ладонями, бесконечно долго целовал его губы, отдающие земляным пыльным привкусом, касался носа, глаз, лба, всего, до чего мог дотянуться.

А что, если?..

Может быть, все-таки?..

Джек молча и понятливо отвернулся, следя за обстановкой, до которой самому Стиву сейчас не было никакого дела. Где-то что-то взрывалось, гремели выстрелы, раздавались отрывистые выкрики бойцов, оставшихся, вообще-то, без командования, но...

Впервые Стиву было все равно. Он захлебывался эмоциями, со всей острой чувственностью ощущал себя полноценным просто потому, что Брок – его Брок, не принадлежавший ему – был жив, и пусть и неосознанно, явно ничего не соображая, но все равно пытался ему отвечать, отзывался слабым движением губ навстречу.

И даже въедливо зудящая фальшивка на его руке, пытавшаяся, казалось, прожечь толстенную броню костюма, не могла на этот раз Стива отрезвить.

– Кэп, идут сюда, – скупо бросил Джек, подошел поближе и, подхватив под руку отяжелевшего Брока, кивком пообещал о нем позаботиться.

Брок провел в больнице неделю. Большую часть времени он спал, словно специально давая Стиву возможность побыть рядом с ним подольше. Он не знал, помнил ли Рамлоу, что происходило до того, как он отключился. Хотя, конечно, даже если и не помнил – Джек расскажет.

Объяснять, какого черта он нарушил собственное обещание, Стив не хотел, поэтому приходил исключительно тогда, когда Брок спал, и украдкой, как преступник, позволял себе коснуться заросшей больше обычного щеки, погладить теплую ладонь. Коротко тронуть мягкие, почему-то здесь, в больнице, чуть горьковатые губы своими.

Но Брок, конечно же, знал о его визитах, как знал, наверное, обо всем, что касалось Стива. Лгать ему почему-то было невозможно, будто тот на подлете раскусывал все его попытки что-либо скрыть, нутром чуял фальшь.

Даже странно было, что он все еще не раскусил, каким Стив на самом деле был – мертвым, ничейным. Человеком без метки, страстно желающим отнять у кого-то пару.

Разговор у них, конечно же, не клеился. И в конце концов, устав от Стивовых увиливаний, Брок страшно вызверился.

– Какого хрена ты усложняешь, Роджерс? – вспыхнул он. – Мне что, нужно быть одноногой контуженной собачкой, чтобы... Ай, иди ты к черту, – Брок досадливо махнул рукой, крепко стиснул зубы, пронзительно взглянул на него и вышел, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.

В первое мгновение после этих в сердцах брошенных слов Стив даже испытал облегчение. Брок решил все сам, оборвал ниточку, которая никогда не превратилась бы в тот прочный крепкий канат, которого люди ждут от отношений. Стив, разрываемый на части совестью и желанием одновременно, этого бы сделать не смог и продолжал бы изводить их обоих.

Так было правильно. И, что немаловажно, это никак не отразилось на работе, потому что Брок ни словом, ни делом не показывал, что между ними вообще что-то произошло.

Он спокойно смотрел ему в глаза, когда нужно было обсудить дела. Обида и раздражение, если они и были, не мешали ему безукоризненно выполнять приказы во время заданий. Брок по-прежнему не возражал против его присутствия на общих встречах во внерабочее время, но Стив перестал на них появляться, не желая подтачивать заново только-только починенную плотину.

Потому что Стив все еще помнил, как щекотно колола его губы и щеки щетина. Помнил, с какой сладкой чувственностью, откровенно наслаждаясь происходящим, Брок запрокидывал голову, крепко сжимая в пальцах его волосы. По-прежнему будто наяву ощущал, как торопливо и жадно он отвечал на поцелуи, вылизывал его рот, упиваясь вкусом того, кто не должен был даже близко к нему подходить.

И Стив пытался, честно пытался не приближаться к Броку лишний раз, но его тянуло к нему, упорно и неумолимо. А ревность и нелогичное собственническое чувство, ничуть не утихомиренные охлаждением, продолжали впиваться когтями в сердце, раздирая его неприятными, болезненными мыслями.

Мыслями, из-за которых он оказался сейчас здесь – в пустой раздевалке, наедине с тем, к кому поклялся не подходить. 

Брок Рамлоу был невыносим.

А Стив, видимо, слишком слаб, слишком долго одинок, слишком... зависим от первого в жизни ослепительно яркого, горячего чувства.

Проклятье.

А что, если?..

Может быть, все-таки?..

– Какие-то проблемы? – со знакомой хищной вкрадчивостью поинтересовался Рамлоу, выжидательно поднимая брови, и отработанным движением смахнул со лба пряди мокрых волос.

Капельки воды (как же Стив сейчас ненавидел его привычку вытирать голову в последнюю очередь!) стекали ему на ресницы, заставляя забавно щуриться, но не сказать, чтобы вид у него от этого стал хоть на сколько-нибудь беспомощнее. Скорее, наоборот – потому что внимательный немигающий взгляд из-под полуопущенных век покалывал кожу с почти материальной ощутимостью.

Что ж, пожалуй, да, пора было это признать: у Стива были проблемы – если точнее, одна, но большая. Ростом с метр восемьдесят, крупная широкоплечая проблема, стоявшая сейчас перед ним в чем мать родила, чисто символически прикрывая пах небрежно перекинутым через мускулистую руку полотенцем.

Слишком маленьким, по скромному мнению Стива, полотенцем, а Рамлоу еще и стоял, перенеся вес тела на одну ногу, и плавный изгиб его и без того красивого бедра, чуть приподнятого сейчас, в такой позе казался просто неприличным.

Невольно представилось, как ощущалась бы хватка этих ног на талии – только не через одежду, нет, а вот так, обжигая искушающим жаром кожи, пусть сам Стив и был одет, ему бы хватило, Господи, совсем чуть-чуть...

С трудом сглотнув пересохшим вмиг горлом, Стив как наяву почувствовал горячую упругую твердость чужого тела – сильного, крепкого, буквально переполненного той яркой, почти звериной, энергией, которую бессознательно, инстинктивно хотелось впитать в себя, присоединить к своей собственной в надежде, что приживется и никуда уже не денется.

Попробовать.

Надкусить, как кусочек душно, аппетитно пахнущего стейка. Отщипнуть, как хрустящий ломоть свежего, еще горячего хлеба. Слизать, как мягкую воздушную кремовую вершинку торта, смакуя на языке сладость вкуса.

Стив осознал, что пялится, только тогда, когда Брок переступил с ноги на ногу, сладко обжигая взгляд этим нехитрым движением: напрягшиеся бедра, поджавшийся на мгновение живот, узкая дорожка темных волос, шедшая от пупка вниз и терявшаяся под полотенцем, мощный рельеф перевитых венами рук – все это измученный алчным желанием мозг фиксировал с такой отчетливостью, что коротило все органы чувств разом.

Чудовищным усилием воли оторвавшись от так беспечно выставленного напоказ тела, Стив поднял голову и встряхнулся, расправляя плечи, но было уже поздно.

Рамлоу, всегда со звериной чуткостью ощущавший чужую слабость, одним красивым плавным движением шагнул к нему, небрежно сбросив с предплечья полотенце, и остановился почти вплотную, делая и без того щекотливую ситуацию совсем уж неловкой. Стив едва подавил порыв отшатнуться, сдаться, откровенно признавая его власть над собой, и страшно пожалел, что в просторной раздевалке они остались одни.

Пожалел, что в очередной раз не выдержал, пошел на поводу у глубинного, настойчивого желания убедиться, что ничего не поменялось. Или, напротив, узнать обратное – тогда можно будет на корню задавить, выкорчевать из сердца чувства, которых не должно было там быть.

Стив сам не знал, чего хотел больше.

Чтобы метка у Брока обрела яркую чернильную четкость, показывая, что все – он нашел того, кому должен был принадлежать, и ему, Стиву, не было рядом с ним места.

Или чтобы метка так и оставалась нечеткой и полумертвой, потому что это будет значить, что можно (нельзя, конечно, но, Господи, как же хочется!) позволить себе чуть больше, хоть что-нибудь, хоть один раз, хоть немного.

А что, если?..

Может быть, все-таки?..

Стив медленно, с непривычной для себя робостью провел ладонями по крепким предплечьям, уложил руки Броку на шею, остро ощущая торопливый, горячий ток крови под нежной кожей, и его вдруг неумолимо накрыло осознанием: он не сможет отпустить. Ни сейчас, ни потом, даже если появится тот, кто заставит нечеткую метку налиться яркостью.

Брок в ответ сжал его запястья, будто надеялся удержать на месте, и потянулся к нему – весь, всем телом, открыто, откровенно, без тех мучительных сомнений и колебаний, которые изводили Стива столько времени.

Спокойная уверенность Брока обожгла все тело – и снаружи, и изнутри, – выбила подпорку у так старательно чиненной плотины, перевернула с ног на голову все те мысли, которыми Стив прикрывался все это время.

В конце концов, они оба этого хотели. А с последствиями их безрассудства, если таковые все-таки появятся, как-нибудь справятся. И что бы ни было там потом, это, их общее, состоявшееся, одно на двоих время, уже никто не отнимет.

Стив просто будет двенадцатым в списке и девятым «С». Брок просто будет тем, ради кого стоило пережить все то, что Стив пережил.

Баки всегда говорил, что ему не хватало рационализма, когда дело касалось личного, его болевой точки. Возможно, пора было к нему прислушаться.

Мыслить здраво.

Этот поцелуй был совсем не похож на остальные – в нем не было ни яростной звериной жадности, ни горячечной адреналиновой торопливости. Только плавная, ровная нежность, почти лениво-невесомые движения губ навстречу, дразнящее, чувственное касание влажного языка.

Никогда в жизни еще Стив не испытывал такого восторга только оттого, что кто-то был к нему так близко, рядом.

Брок, нестерпимо горячий, сладко обнаженный, прижимался к нему всем напряженным сильным телом, прижимался так идеально, будто был кусочком пластилина, растекался, повторяя каждый изгиб его, Стива, тела, вплавлялся в него без остатка, заставляя задыхаться от мучительно яркого чувства принадлежности.

Будто слепец, впервые познавший нежность чужой кожи, Стив бесконечно, жадно касался Брока, наверняка щекотно дразня кончиками пальцев, зарывался носом в его мокрые и оттого холодные волосы, водил губами по лицу и шее, с бешеным, неистовым восторгом ощущая будто нарочито контрастный отклик.

Потому что Брок, в отличие от него, и не пытался сдерживаться.

Брок сжимал до боли, до побелевших костяшек пальцев, стискивал его бока, плечи и бедра, комкая одежду, цеплялся за его волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и с силой втягивал губами кожу на шее, прикусывал подбородок, словно... Словно не только Стив все это время давил в себе жажду близости, не только у него при каждой встрече ныли зубы и пересыхало во рту от звериного голода.

– Моя очередь, – тяжело дыша, сказал Брок и, содрав со Стива жалобно хрустнувшую тканью футболку, притиснул его к шкафчикам.

Когда Стив, пытаясь избежать прикосновения холодного металла к разгоряченной коже, невольно ахнул и выгнулся, Брок со стоном приник к его почти неприлично торчавшей в таком положении груди, потерся о нее колючей щетинистой щекой, сладко сдавил в пальцах соски, с трепетной мягкостью прижимаясь губами к шее.

От всего этого было хорошо, так чертовски хорошо, что Стива потряхивало, как в лихорадке, а горло перехватывало, спирало так, будто он оказался где-то на большой глубине, в темном-темном омуте, и угасающее от недостатка кислорода сознание яростно боролось за жизнь, остро выхватывало каждое прикосновение, подключало какие-то неведомые раньше органы чувств.

Он был Броком, а Брок был им, только этим можно было объяснить, почему, как тот угадывал по одному только короткому выдоху или стону, где больше всего хотелось ощутить его губы, где нужно было сжать, прикусить или погладить, как он понимал, что вот именно сейчас Стиву до боли нужно было почувствовать его вкус на языке.

Эта мысль, скользнув по ярким припухшим губам, с вязкой дразнящей неторопливостью скатилась вниз, туда, где ощущалась восхитительная твердость чужого члена, крепкого, крупного, не скрытого слоями одежды, делая жар возбуждения, и без того терзавшего Стива, совсем невыносимым. Собственный член, неприятно пережатый не такими уж и тесными, вообще-то, штанами, ныл, колко пульсировал, посылал по телу волны леденящего жара.

Брок, с расширившимися зрачками, потемневшими скулами, влажными яркими губами, в эти минуты был таким бесконечно красивым, таким желанным, таким отзывчивым, что до безумия, глупо, хотелось... Понравиться. Перечеркнуть тех восьмерых «С» и троих... кого-то там собой, эгоистично добиться того, чтобы вот таким Брока видел только он, Стив. Чтобы только для него он вот так доверчиво раскрывался, откровенно выдавая тягучей плавной томностью движений предвкушение. Желание.

Перехватив Брока за талию, Стив вжал его в себя, притерся бедрами, ощущая у своего живота горячую упругость его члена, нежный жар головки, влажно проехавшейся по чувствительной коже. Брок гортанно, хрипло рыкнул ему в губы, жадно толкнулся сам, прикрывая темные, совершенно пьяные глаза, и сладко задрожал в его руках, запрокидывая голову.

Стив, такой же одурманенный, такой же перевозбужденный долгожданной близостью, совсем, наверное, не изящно, не грациозно и не соблазнительно стек вниз, едва не придавив коленями чужие ступни.

Ступни в прозаически забавных тапочках, в которых Брок принимал душ, и эта дурацкая ненужная деталь, бросившаяся в глаза, будто когтистой лапой резанула внутри, вдоль позвоночника, везде – потому что как ничто другое доказывала реальность происходящего, доказывала, что Стив не бредит, окончательно измотавшись вожделением.

Что он действительно был здесь, сейчас, и мог ласково и крепко прижаться в поцелуе к теплому бедру, потереться о него, прикрывая глаза, легко огладить кончиками пальцев напряженные поджавшиеся под прикосновением ягодицы.

Брок опустил голову, встретился с ним взглядом и уперся рукой в страдальчески заскрипевший шкафчик.

– Чтоб тебя, Роджерс, то пусто, то... – не договорив, он длинно, удивительно тонко застонал, когда Стив, ощущая восторженное предвкушение, тронул влажную, ярко пахнущую желанием головку его члена, обхватил ее губами, жадно собирая языком вкус, горько-сладко осевший во рту, пронесшийся по телу новой волной удовольствия.

Брок уложил ладонь ему на макушку, легко взлохматил волосы и, стоило Стиву вскинуть на него взгляд, крепко стиснул зубы и зажмурился, напрягся так, что его каменно-твердые бедра предательски задрожали.

– Давай же, Стив, давай, детка, – попросил он и слепо обвел пальцами его губы, растянутые вокруг горячей упругой головки.

Стив хотел, чтобы он смотрел, видел, как жадно он насаживается ртом на крепкий ствол, едва не давясь от мучительного желания принять все, что ему готовы были предложить, поэтому он коротко, гортанно рыкнул, привлекая внимание.

Брок, кое-как удерживаясь на дрожащей руке, распахнул лихорадочно блестящие глаза, со стоном толкнулся ему в рот и, будто сдерживаться больше не получалось, почти бессвязно, едва ли осмысленно выдыхал чувственные, стыдные обрывки фраз – то жаловался на то, как долго ждал, то с торжеством радовался тому, что наконец-то, наконец-то, то с ласковой беспомощностью благодарил его, – от которых у Стива дергало в паху.

Было приятно касаться Брока так, отчетливо чувствуя его отклик, неподдельное, искреннее наслаждение, и осознавать, что причиной тому был он, Стив, всегда считавший себя не способным... ни на что. Было приятно делать хорошо тому, кто, сам того не зная, разбудил его, заставил остро почувствовать жизнь – не сплошной серой и безликой полосой, а безумной палитрой красок, и темных, и светлых.

Бездушный узор татуировки от этой мысли снова заныл, как чертов индикатор неправильных мыслей, и Стив машинально потер его рукой. Брок, до сих пор, конечно же, веривший, что эта отметина означала его, Стива, принадлежность другому, и оттого ненавидевший, когда он ее трогал, над его головой коротко рявкнул, словно раззадоренный зверь, крепко прихватил его за волосы и с неторопливой неумолимостью толкнулся ему в рот, загоняя член до упора, заполнил собой, стал на сладко-мучительные секунды его воздухом, заменил ему дыхание.

Эта неожиданная властность масляно растеклась по телу, возвращая в реальность, напоминая о том, где он, с кем и кому принадлежит прямо сейчас, кого Стив, давясь от жадности, ласкал, чувствуя на языке становящийся все более ярким вкус.

От предвкушения сводило скулы, от чудовищного голода почти больно резало живот, будто Стив, как какой-нибудь мифический монстр, хотел сожрать, поглотить Брока целиком, принять от него все, что только возможно.

На пике Брок со стоном попытался отстраниться, но Стив, до того с покорной восторженностью позволявший ему все – буквально трахать его в рот, толкаться упругой головкой за щеку, скользить ею по призывно высунутому языку, – рванулся из его хватки, поймал губами сладко пульсирующий, нестерпимо горячий член, обхватил его ладонью, собирая доказательства того, что им – не истинным – все равно было хорошо вместе.

Едва отдышавшись, Брок потянул его наверх, прижался, весь мокрый от пота, пряно пахнущий сексом, и Стив едва успел перехватить его ладонь, почти нырнувшую уже под ремень его штанов.

– Брок, – позвал он. – Мы – не пара, мы оба это знаем.

Брок пронзительно взглянул на него и крепко сжал зубы.

– Роджерс, лучше заткнись, я снова начинаю заводиться, и совсем не так, как хотелось бы, – предупредил он, вновь леденея глазами.

Стив легко коснулся губами его подбородка и потерся щекой о щеку.

– Но, как ты тогда сказал, жить не с метками, а с людьми. Я бы хотел попробовать – с тобой. И, ты просто должен это знать, я эгоистично буду надеяться, что твой... Никогда не найдется, – закончил он.

Брок посмотрел на него так жарко, с таким глубинным пониманием, что Стив снова рухнул в него, как в омут, впервые в жизни не уверенный, конечно, но позволивший себе надеяться на то, что все будет хорошо.

Они не были парой, но этот досадный факт не мешал Стиву задыхаться от переполнявших его чувств и эмоций, когда Брок наконец беспрепятственно скользнул ладонью под ремень его брюк, с восхитительной правильностью сжимая пальцы на члене, двинул рукой, глядя темным, чуточку безумным взглядом, жадно, как делал сам Стив, ловя его отклик и реакцию.

И пусть даже Стив и не был тем, кому Брок должен был принадлежать целиком и без остатка, это не мешало ему почти выть от щекотного душного удовольствия, еще более яркого от того, что Брок безостановочно касался губами его лица, целовал так глубоко и напористо, словно снова, как совсем недавно, хотел стать его дыханием, слиться воедино.

И даже не истинного – зато Брока, черт подери, какая истинность, когда рядом был он, Брок – оказалось до дрожи в теле хорошо привести в свой дом, только чудом, наверное, не влетев в аварию по дороге, ведь в машине Брок сидел рядом, вполоборота, смотрел на него тяжелым, полным желания взглядом и с ласковой язвительностью спрашивал, хватит ли у сурового Кэпа выдержки и концентрации довезти их целыми и невредимыми.

Целыми в итоге удалось, а невредимыми – не очень, потому что, стоя на светофоре на одном из перекрестков, сдавшись ничуть не утихшему голоду, Стив притянул Брока к себе и поцеловал с такой жадностью, что прикусил ему язык до крови, и ее металлический привкус обжег нервные окончания, заводя до потемнения в глазах.

И пусть они не были парой, но Стив не мог представить себе, что вот так же задыхался, выл бы под кем-нибудь другим, хрипел от восторга, насаживаясь на пальцы и язык Брока, комментировавшего неожиданно найденную под подушкой смазку так, будто точно знал, как Стив, мучительно одинокий, неистово ласкал себя в те бессонные ночи, когда желание близости звенело во всем теле, требуя Брока, его прикосновений, поцелуев и ласк.

Когда Брок накрыл его собой, заполнил так, как Стив никогда не мечтал, он, будто всего остального было мало, заставив его открыть фальшивую, мертвую метку, покрывал ее поцелуями, касался языком, словно надеялся смыть этот след с его кожи, и Стив мог только с беспомощной нежностью цепляться за него, погребенный волной немыслимо острого удовольствия.

Наверняка запрещенного, потому что нельзя было давать одному человеку столько власти над собой, так растворяться в нем, целиком, без остатка, не желая быть теперь врозь, но Стив давно, так давно связал с ним жизнь, что пути назад, пожалуй, уже и не было.

На следующий день, едва найдя силы расстаться с Броком на рассвете, Стив забил свою фальшивую метку темным пятном татуировки, ощущая такую легкость, такую невероятную свободу, какой не испытывал никогда.

И на Броке при первой после проведенной вместе ночи встрече оказалась такая же повязка, а под ней – такое же темное непроницаемое пятно забитой глубоко под кожу краски, полностью перекрывавшей и без того нечеткий рисунок.

Через неделю они с Броком жили вместе, потянулись к общему дому с такой легкостью, будто так и должно было случиться.

Неистинные, не предназначенные друг другу, но отчего-то счастливые вместе.

***

Когда их метки ожили, налились одинаковой яркостью красок, перебивая чернильную черноту татуировок, расцвели одинаковыми узорами, они даже не сразу это заметили.

Когда заметили – Брок назвал Стива чудом расциклившимся идиотом и ехидно поинтересовался, что ж он теперь будет делать – ведь тот самый ненавистный истинный таки нашелся.

Стив в ответ его поцеловал, ощущая только ровное умиротворенное счастье, ничуть не ставшее от обретения когда-то такой желанной метки сильнее.

Метка давно была ему не нужна – ему нужен был Брок, которого он просто любил.

Любил задолго до того, как ожили безнадежно запоздавшие метки. И любил бы всегда, даже если бы рисунки так и остались всего лишь рисунками.

Потому что они с Броком не были парой – они давно стали чем-то много большим.

Теми, кто сознательно, окончательно и бесповоротно выбрали друг друга, нашли друг друга без меток, стали... Действительно истинными. 

Единым целым.

Семьей.


End file.
